neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Susan Cole
Susan Cole was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 316 - 11 August 1986 and last appeared in Episode 413 - 28 January 1987. Susan was played by Gloria Ajenstat. Biography Backstory Susna Cole grew up in Coffs Harbour with her parents and siblings. She met Fred Mitchell in the 1980s. Fred was estranged from his wife Madge Mitchell. Fred had 2 grown up children by Madge. Susan was soon pregnant by Fred and when the baby Sam Cole was born, Fred threw her out, he did not want to commit himself. 1986-1987 In August 1986, Susan turned up in Erinsborough to see Fred's daughter Charlene Mitchell. Susan and Madge soon became friends as they both had been wrong by Fred. Susan started dating Clive Gibbons. Memorable info Family Father: Cappy Cole Mother: Merle Cole Son: '''Sam Cole (By Fred Mitchell). '''Brothers: Kevin Cole , Bob Cole Appearances 1986 ''' *Episode 316 - 11 August 1986 *Episode 317 - 12 August 1986 *Episode 319 - 14 August 1986 *Episode 321 - 18 August 1986 *Episode 323 - 20 August 1986 *Episode 325 - 22 August 1986 *Episode 327 - 26 August 1986 *Episode 330 - 29 August 1986 *Episode 331 - 1 September 1986 *Episode 332 - 2 September 1986 *Episode 333 - 3 September 1986 *Episode 339 - 11 September 1986 *Episode 340 - 12 September 1986 *Episode 341 - 15 September 1986 *Episode 345 - 19 September 1986 *Episode 346 - 22 September 1986 *Episode 347 - 23 September 1986 *Episode 355 - 3 October 1986 *Episode 356 - 6 October 1986 *Episode 357 - 7 October 1986 *Episode 360 - 10 October 1986 *Episode 363 - 15 October 1986 *Episode 364 - 16 October 1986 *Episode 365 - 17 October 1986 *Episode 366 - 20 October 1986 *Episode 367 - 21 October 1986 *Episode 368 - 22 October 1986 *Episode 371 - 27 October 1986 *Episode 372 - 28 October 1986 *Episode 373 - 29 October 1986 *Episode 378 - 5 November 1986 *Episode 379 - 6 November 1986 *Episode 380 - 7 November 1986 *Episode 382 - 11 November 1986 *Episode 383 - 12 November 1986 *Episode 389 - 20 November 1986 *Episode 390 - 21 November 1986 *Episode 391 - 24 November 1986 *Episode 392 - 25 November 1986 *Episode 398 - 3 December 1986 *Episode 400 - 5 December 1986 '''1987 *Episode 402 - 13 January 1987 *Episode 403 - 14 January 1987 *Episode 406 - 19 January 1987 *Episode 408 - 21 January 1987 *Episode 409 - 22 January 1987 *Episode 410 - 23 January 1987 *Episode 412 - 27 January 1987 *Episode 413 - 28 January 1987 Gallery 316-4.png 316-10.png 316-11.png 317-1.png|Susan on floor 317-2.png 317-15.png 319-3.png 321-3.png 323-6.png 323-7.png 323-12.png 323-14.png 325-6.png 327-9.png 330-4.png 330-12.png 330-7.png 330-13.png 331-9.png 332-5.png 332-11.png 332-17.png 333-3.png 333-12.png 333-20.png 339-14.png 340-8.png 341-2.png 341-7.png 341-12.png 345-2.png 345-4.png 345-6.png 345-9.png 346-8.png 346-13.png 347-6.png 347-12.png 355-7.png 355-11.png 356-5.png 356-9.png 357-4.png 357-5.png 357-10.png 360-3.png 363-1.png 363-15.png 364-1.png 364-3.png 364-6.png 364-16.png 365-1.png 365-2.png 365-15.png 366-1.png 366-2.png 366-6.png 366-8.png 366-10.png 366-11.png 366-14.png Episode367-1.png Episode368-4.png Episode368-10.png 371-1.png 371-11.png 372-4.png 372-12.png 373-6.png 373-10.png 378-6.png 378-10.png 379-2.png 379-4.png 379-5.png 382-12.png 382-13.png 382-14.png 383-6.png 389-3.png 389-9.png 389-11.png 390-3.png 390-11.png 390-12.png 391-6.png 391-12.png 391-13.png 460-14.png 392-6.png 398-7.png 398-12.png Episode400-13.png 402-9.png 402-11.png 403-1.png 403-7.png 406-2.png 406-7.png 406-9.png 406-12.png 408-14.png 409-1.png 409-2.png 409-11.png 410-1.png 410-2.png 410-4.png 410-5.png 410-7.png 410-8.png 410-11.png 413-11.png 413-12.png 413-14.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:Secretaries.